If Only
by JKL-Kiitten
Summary: Sakura has a bloodline, Konaha's best Ninja Die, Sakura and Hinata survived and Tsunade sent them back in time to change the outcome, and weird things are happening these days. Rated T for violence language.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ohayo, minna! I've decided to make this story for you seming as only one person voted so....

Tina: We put up this story.

Me: 'WE'? I did all the writing ans thinking!

Dan: The main characters are, Sakura and Hinata. Pairings? Have not been decided.

* * *

Tsunade was stood in the graveyard along with Sakura and Hinata, " There really gone, for real this time" Sakura wispered, yet a single tear never fell. Tsunade forced a shaking hand into her shirt's pocket and pulled back out moments later. "Girls," Hinata's and Sakura's attention "I have a mission for you -" Hinata shook with fury, "How the hell can you think about a mission now?!" Hinata yelled. The blond shook her head "Trust me, you will not regret taking this mission. Its a life long mission, you need to go back in time and try your best to make sure this dosen't happen." Tsunade looked at the girls who were truly happy looking about this mission. "Hell Yeah! Wait Tsunade write a note for us to give to the forth hokage and let him know about the attack nd the past you to come help out in the fight!" Sakura suggested, as Hinata passed Tsunade a peice of paper and pen. Tsunade nodded and wrote on the paper. A few second passed and the blond passed the paper back to Hinata. "Well well well whats happening here?" a new voice asked, Tsunade hugged Sakura and Hinata, "Go and I'll hold off Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled as a bright blue light appeared and took them back in time.

... Somewhere ...

"SAKURA HARUNO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW! IT'S YOUR SHINOBI GRADUATION!" Sakura's mom yelled from the kitchen. ' No way, mom your alive!" Sakura thought as she got up out of bed and walked towards her wardrobe, and pulled out her red dress with the green biker shorts "Ick I cannot believ I wore that..." Sakura threw the dress to the floor and pulled out a pair of black capris a red long sleeved top, and traveled to the hall way. "MOM DO YOU STILL HAVE THOSES BLACK AND RED HEADBANDS?"Sakura yelled and her mom yelled back, "YES THERE IN THE BACK OF THE WARDROBE IN THE BIG ROOM!" Sakura made her way to the big room and went into the wardrobe amd pulled out the headbands and a pair of black basic shinobi shoes. She ran back to her room and opened 4 boxes in the corner of her room and smirked she went to go have a shower soon after.

... Else where ...

Pearl eyes opened, and looked around the room, she gazed at te clock, 'What 45 minutes to get ready?! Ok think Hinata think, Sakura's bringing-'

Sakura: 'Hey Hina-chan, I'll bring our headbands and weapon. Just bring some breakfast theres no time for us to eat at home.'  
Hinata: 'May god damn your bloodline, ok what colours are we wearing?'  
Sakura: 'Black and red.'  
Hinata: 'Black and red? I like it.'  
Sakura: 'Just hurry up and meet at the park. Bye.'  
Hinata: Yeah, see ya.

Hinata quickly picked out some good clothing, which were dark red shorts (Like sasuke's in Series 1 but a bit less baggey), a black short sleeved top and red shinobi shoes, and hurriedly showered, dressed and went to the kitchen to get some food "Hinata." Hinata heard her father call but ignored it, "Hinata" he called again, and she ignored, "HYUUGA HINATA!" Hinata turned around with cold eyes to see Hanabi and some of her other cousins, and suprisingly Neji was there too, "What do you want father? Can you not see im busy?" Hinata asked fearlessly. Everyone stared, "Well," she started again whilst packing the remainder of breakfast. "If you don't mind i'll be taking my leave." Hinata left through the front door and sped to the park.

... At the Park ...

"Hina-chan! " Sakura yelled whilst hugging her friend, "Here Saku-chan!" Hinata said whilst giving Sakura the breakfast. "Hinata you've gogt a choice Black or red headband " Hinata pointed to the black one and Sakura gave it to her and two weapons. They soon finished and ran to the academy.

... At the Academy ...

"It looks like Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata aren't here." Iruka said. Ino burst out laughing " Looks like i win Sasuke-kun!" "Cool your jet streams" Sakura and Hinata said in unison. Everyone snapped their heads towards the duo. "You two are late so -" Iruka started. "Shut the hell up and get on with it." Hinata hissed and people where shocked, whispers went around the room. Sakura's eyes turned an Icy blue. "You know this isn't the time for stalling" Sakura yelled and walked to Ino, "And Ino, You can have that Uchiha Bastard for all I care." Then her eyes changed from Icy blue to Onyx. "Ya know now is not the yime to be using your bloodline to scare the crap out of people." Hinata yelled and Sakura just shrugged as she bit her thumb and did some hand signs ans a poof of smoke and Sakura walked to her with a wolf cub in her hands. "Haruno Sakura undo this Jut-" Iruka was interrupted once more " Save your breath we know which teams we are on." Hinata started, "I'm in Team 8 and assigned to Yuuhi Kurenai with Inuzuka Kiba and Arubrame (SP) Shino," "And I'm in Team 7 and assigned to Hatake Kakashi, with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka looked shocked. "But thats impossible!" "No, Iruk, It's the power of seeing the future."

... Hokkage's office ...

'But how did they know?" "Fox, Call Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata." Sarutobi ordered and the Fox masked AMBU nin left off. Shortly after they returned. Hinata and Sakura just ntered without knocking."WEREN'T YOU EVER TAUGHT TO KNOCK?!" Sarutobi yelled in frustration. "Hey, there's a letter here from Tsunade" Sakura mumbled and Hinata passed the letter to Sarutobi, who read it 3 times over.

* * *

Me: Good job

Tina: To me it just has this 'Edge' to it that makes it cooler.

Dan: Tina... run,

Me: - chases Tina around- IS THAT ALL YOU GODDAMN THINK ABOUT?!!!

Dan: Reveiw please and het me out of this hell hole


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi

Lizzy: Ok, we decidede to have the usual pairings, TenxNeji, ShikaxTema, NaruxHina and SasuxSaku.

Me: Caio, Liz your in charge till i get back!

Lizzy: Hai~ Ohayo minna ive come to give you the next chappy.

* * *

Ok there was a loud peircing scream passing threw the whole of the village. "Wow, it must really be shocking ya know. What do you think Hina-chan?" Sakura questioned Hinata, who nodded then muttered. "It really must be." and looked back at the hokage who was still in a giant state of shock, the duo shook their heads. "Well we're going to leave now to meet our teams now." and with that they walked towards the door. But the Horse masked AMBU stood in their path. "You may not leave untill the Hokage has granted your opinion." The voice was stotic and masculin. The duo glared at the AMBU and Sakura thought to Hinata 'Just poof away' and that they did.

... / With Hinata \ ...

"Hinata, you're late.." Kurenai announced, and Hinata just shrugged, and explained why she was late. The team stared at Hinata "Let me get this straight you knew what team you were on, then you wnt to the Hokage for something personel, got bored then and you escaped an AMBU member because he wouldent let you out?" Kiba asked and waved his arms around in confusion, Kurenai raised a brow 'Thats just crazy, theres no way she could of...', "Well that's what she said" Shino said, as he just stood their with his hands in his pockets looking all cool about it. Kurnani clapped her hands, "Ok, now that everyone is here we should introduce ourselves on training ground 6." Kurnai announced (I dont know if thats were they really go but it is in my story!).

.../ With Sakura \...

"Hey Sakura-chan you're late..." Naruto mumbled, "And I was stuck with the Teme for a half hour..." Sakura rose a brow and glared at Sasuke and turned back to Naruto, who was currantly but an eraser upon the door. "Dobe a jounin wont fall for that trick." Sasuke muttered. Sakura once again glared at Sasuke, her eyes turning purple to onyx to red, "Naru-chan I suggest you remove the eraser." She said politely still switching eye colour from pure boredom, "But Sakura-chan..." His voice trailed of when he looked into her eyes, "AHHHH SAKURA-CHAN WHATS UP WITH YOUR EYES!???" Naruto exclaimed, which caught Sasuke's attention he looked over to Sakura, and indeed she was still changing eye colours, untill she turned it back to her normal emerald green colour. Sakura walked to the door, and was about to grab the eraser and the door opened, Sakura jumped for the eraser, and caught it before it could hit her sensei. Sakura's Eyes turned icy blue, "Naru-chan, I want my first Impression to our sensei to be a good one, If you want yours to be bad then try messing up when I'm not around, K?" Sakura said politely and Naruto nodded.

'Sensei's pet.' Sasuke thought, Sakura twitched, and her eyes turned red, "Why don't you say that out loud Uchiha!" Sakura yelled. Everyone looked confuzzled. "I can read minds you chicken assed bastard with an ego problem!" Sakura yelled once more. 'Mmmmmmm Ramen what should i get today, pork?' Naruto thought, "You said you was getting miso ramen this morning." Sakura said to Naruto, who blinked for a few seconds, "Ohhhh Yeah!!!! Thanks Sakura-chan!!!!!!"Naruto yelled his lungs off.

Anyway. The silver haired jonin scaned the room looking at his students, his eyes cam in contact with Sakura's he pinkette turned pink, ' Sensei, just reminded me of something in the future, no the past... Damn...' Sakura thought as she lightly slapped her cheeks and grinned sadisticly and chuckled. Naruto looked at her " Sakura -chan are you ok? Your going really really red..." Naruto asked quietly (oooh shocker). Indeed, Naruto was right she had gon really red. " I'm fine, trust me." She said holding her neck. As she closed her eyes for a mere second, her grip on her neck tightened as she gave of a wave of dark chakara. She opened her eyes.

"Ok meet on the roof." Their sensei said. Sasuke and Naruto raced out the door and Sakura pulled something out of her kunai pouch It was a white mini parasol. Sakura enlarged it and walked toward the window and stuck the parasol out of the window and jumped out the window and added chakara to her feet and walked up the wall. She got to the top of the building and perched herself on the steps opposite her sensei. Sakura closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees and made sure the parasol shaded her whole body. She silently scowled as she remembered a memory. A sadistic and terrifying memory.

.../ Flashback \...

_Sakura was sat in her office doing boring, useless, and crappy paperwork when a nurse burst through the door. "MISS HARUNO! HELP!" Sakura rose a brow and asked "What's the problem?" She stated calmly "IT'S HINATA - SAMA!" Sakura's eyes grew wide and she immidiatly stood up. " HER BODY WON'T ACCEPT OUR CHAKARA! AND IF SHE DOSEN'T GET ANY HEALING CHAKARA SOON SHE'LL DIE!!!" Sakura ran throught the doors of her office and burst into Hinata's room "All of you out now! I want no disturbances!" All the maid scurried out the room quickly. "Hinata don't die on me! " Sakura yelled when she heard the machine tell her that Hinata was dying. 'My Chakara isn't enough... I'm going to lose her...' A tear fell from Sakura's eye down onto Hinata's closed eye lid, which made it look like Hinata was crying also. "I will NOT LET YOU DIE HINATA-CHAN!!!!!"  
__Sakura's Green healing hands turned grey. Sakura felt her chakara resever refill with a mystereous feeling to it, Sakura glared at her hands, "This better work." She muttered and she spilled the healing chakara into Hinata. _

_After a few hours Hinata's eyes started to open, she stirred slightly and noticed a weight on her hand, she looked over to her left and saw a mass of of pink and looked down at her hand, to see Sakura's pale hand upon her own. Sakura raised her head and gave gave Hinata a glare, " That was one hell of a procedure ya know" Sakura said now grinning, tightening her grip on Hinata's hand. The said girl returned it with a grin as her grip on Sakura's hand tightened also. They could feel the black chakara emmiting fom their hands._

_.../ End Flashback \..._

"-Kura-chan! Sakura-chan!" She heard Naruto's call and instantly jolted up. " Sakura-chan your face is wet! And you've gotten redder!" Naruto yelled in her face, Sakura felt her face, and it was actually wet just as Naruto had mentioned. " Ok Let us start the Introductions." The silver haired man stated " Why don't you show us how it's done sensei!" Naruto yelled, Their sensei glared at Naruto.

"My name Is Hatake Kakashi, My likes ... none of your buissiness, Dislikes ... Quite a lot. Dream: Neaver really thought about it.." Kakashi Intorduced (or so he says). "Ok Blondie you go first."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, My likes are Ramen and Sakura-chan! My dislikes are waiting for three minutes for the to be made and TEME! My dream is to become the Future Hokage so everyone in the village stops treating me like an outcast."

"You Dark one" Kakashi aimed his finger at Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, My like nothing, Dislikes Everything. My dreram. Id rather call it an ambition, to kill a certain some one."

"And lastly you the pinkette."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. My likes, Hinata-chan my dislikes, this duck-butt teme here. My dream isn't for you to know."

'Hinata help me...' Sakura said telepathically before she fell limply on to Sasuke's shoulder.

* * *

Hinata's eyes widened. "What's the matter Hinata?" Kurenai asked curiously. Hinata jumped off ignoring Kurenai and jumped towards Sakura's location.

* * *

"Oi get offa me!" Sasuke mumbled as he pushed Sakura off him and she hit the floor. Hinata jumped on to the roof, she glared at Sasuke and ran over to Sakura, picked her up and placed on her back, making sure she took off Sakura's weapons pouches. "Uzumaki, stant there and hold this up over Sakura's head." Hinata stated coldly and Naruto did as he was told. "Uchiha, pass ne a Kunai." He passed her a kunai hesatently. Hinata quickly grabbed the kunai. She checked for a pulse, she couldnt feel one. Her eyes widened once more. "Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!!" She screamed. "I thought we had a deal!" She screamed at Sakura's body, putting her hands over Sakura's, pouring her grey chakara into Sakura. Hinata stood hiding her face away from the others, she grabbed Sasuke's kunai, and placed it onto her neck. "H-Hinat-ta -Chan What are y-you doing?" Naruto asked scared. " There's no point in me living with half a body." She started as she looked over at Sakura's body sadly. " So now I'm upon deaths doorstep." As she said that Kiba, Shino and Kurenai jumped onto the roof. " I can't save her!" Hinata yelled just as she was about to bring the kunai across her neck she heard a voice. " Well thats too bad Hina-chan, if you end it there than what am I going to do?" Hinata turned to the oragin of the voices and saw Sakura upright.

Hinata dropped the Kunai and ran to her. " Sakura!" Hinata sobbed into her friend's arms. Sakura held out her hand to, the now calmed Hinata, who grinned and took her hand. The duo both tensed their hand and gave of the same black Chakara. They both gave off a smirk, and walked off. "Well The rest of you theres a test tomorrow morning at 7 am sharp. Meet on the bridge. Don't be Late" Kakashi saidto his team as he poofed away. " My team same meet at the Training grounds and tonnt be late." Kurenai sad to the two boys as she jumped off the roof.

* * *

Lizzy: Hello, I'm lonely... Thats it from our authress who went out to a rave and didnt bring me...  
Well its ok I don't mind I just hope you review!

PEACE OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi I have returned from the wonderful rave!

Tina: Yo! Welcome back!

Dan: Hey. Did you enjoy yourself?

Lizzy: HIHI! Ummm, Soon there will be new stories because Our dear authoress has been having difficulty with continuing her stories.

Tina: So she has to have everything organised.

Me: And by the way, because I havent been on for so long Some of my story files have gotten deleted, and the files I was left with were The Akatsuki Life and If only chapter 2.

Dan: Anywhooooossssss There may be an even longer wait but we will all do our best to encourage her to her best performances.

Me: Thanks For your Support.

Lizzy: Chappy #3! Hehe... -Holds up a sign thats says 'LET'S ROCK ON TO THE STORIE!!!!!' -

Me: Lizzy, You mean STORY. Its a 'Y' not 'IE'.

Lizzy: Oh ok! hehe.

Tina: Dan did you give her cookies again?

Dan: Maybe...

* * *

Hinata and Sakura Sat on the roof staring out at the sky, Sakura Sighed, " Mannn, I'm so bored..." She whined to Hinata, who in response nodded back,and after a few seconds gasped at an idea. Sakura looked over at Hinata, "Erm, maybe we can go fly around in the forests. IN the appropriate outfits." She said. (I have a feeling when Hinata said fly you were like "Fly? What The Fuck?" Well some of you might... lolment).

Hinata and Sakura made there way to a specific store that sells just the outfit they wanted. Sakura's pastel pink hair darkened as she entered, "Ah! Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! My best customers. So what Is it today?" The store Clerk asked, Grining showing off his long K9's. He had short spikey jet black hair with his big blood red eyes, which stood out from his pale skin, and he was wearing Black tripp pants, a black tight tee outlined in red, Black jacket and red Shinobi shoes. "Our Usuals Aiden-kun" Sakura and Hinata said Simoutainiously. " Black and purple right." The two girls nodded "Gimme a few secs." Aiden said as he went to the door at the back of the room. Soon after coming out with A plain black dress With black Thigh length Lacy socks with purple ribbon on each of the outside of the leg, around their stomach, in their hair and on their wrists, and a purple tie with a black cross emprintend onto the bottom. The shoes, I almost forgot, They were ballet flats, which were purple. Aiden handed them the outfits and Sakura Got out her purse but stopped when she saw Aidens hand shake from left to right a couple of times, " No, No, No, This one is free! Big dicounts for my best costomers." Sakura put her purse away and grinned, "Arigatou!" Aiden replied with a "No probs" as he gave both Hinata and Sakura a hug and Kiss on the cheek before they left. "Ja ne!!" Sakura and Hinata waved to Aiden as he waved back. As the door shut he went back behind the counter, and sighed, " Mannnn, their never without each other are they?" He asked himself chuckling and Grinning, as he waited for other costomers.

The two girls walked back to Sakura's house and discussed the outfit. " Ne, Sakura-chan, ya know those Chunin exams things maybe we can get an outfit for them." Hinata suggested, Sakura glared at Hinata playfully, " I was gonna say that, oh welllllll.... OKAY!!" Sakura yelled, Hinata Sweatdropped, " It only Six, so lets work on the outfit now, and fly later!" Hinata said, going into Sakuras Art room pulling out papers, pencils, and coloured pencils. They sat at opposite sides of the tables, about an hour later there was a knock at the front door, Sakura went to answer in and Hinata stood at the bottom of the stairs, Sakura opened the door to see and ANBU member, "The Hokage has requested you and Hinata-sama." The ANBU spoke, Sakura and Hinata Nodded Pullin on there shoes and poofing to the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Sakura-san, Hinata-sama, please take a seat," Sarutobi said, and the duo said, "Hokage-sama." bowing and took a seat. "ANBU watch the door on the outside" The ANBU left, "Ok I read the letter and thought it over and I believe you, and I need you for an assasination mission tomorrow morning, Just the two of you and It will be about three days long, come here tomorrow at six for briefing." Sarutobi announced, Sakura and Hinata Nodded and left. The duo walked into the shop they were in earlier, and walked to the counter, and Say a girl about their age, pale white skin, Dark green eyes and Black hair with red highlites. She looked up from her book, "Oh, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan. Whats up?" She asked " HI! Kira-chan!" The duo said in unison, and Hinata continued, "Is it possible for you to make us an outfit for when the chunin exams start?" Kira grinned, "Of course, So drop the design to me later!" Kira said, Sakura spoke up, " That will be in about 40 minutes maybe." She said, As she gave Kira a hug and Hinata copied her actions and left the shop, The duo ran home and Quickly and neatly finished colouring, and changed into the outfits they had reacently got, and left to go to the shop, on the way there they had entered a sweet shop and bought 3 bars of chocolate, 3 bars of high quality made dark chocolate. They got to their destination and headed in, they saw blood on the floor and a teenaged girl with dark red hair and orange eyes with a tint of yellow, who looked the girls way, her eyes widened " Noo! Run!" She sceamed, and they did... the exact opposite and walked in and saw Kira with glowing red eyes and bloodied hands, " Kira cool it." Hinata said as Sakura cared for the the girls wound, which happened to be a massive hole in her stomach. Kira jumped at Hinata who dodged all of her attacks, Hinata Jumped next to Sakura with her hand held out like a high five, Sakura Slapped the hand and stood up, "My turn, huh?" Hinata bandaged the wound as Sakura stood and waited for Kira to attack, which she did. She ran at Sakura at a speed no human could see (Sakura: Who said I was Human?), Her fist was pulled back and he shot it forwards, Sakura caught it effortlessly, twisted her arm behind her back and pushed her up onto the wall, "Listen to me and listen good, Calm yo ass down before the matters become even worse, and before I have to do anything else, that will make you regret this and have nightmares about." Sakura spoke quietly and darkly into her ear, her Eyes grew softer and it's glowing red washed itself into it's narural dark green. Kira Stared into the wall and Sakura let go, she slid down the wall and Sakura stuffed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a pack of tablets and threw them to Hinata,who caught them and who ran to the door in the back. Everything went silent.

Hinata opened the door and ran to the Kitchen, got a Glass, filled it with water and dropped the tablet in to the water, She grinned as she watched the once transparent water turn red, Running back into the store from the back room she ran to Kira and said " Drink this." She looked toward the glass and Hinata put the glass to her mouth, Kira swallowed it, When she finished she thanked Hinata, and walked over to the no longer Injured Girl " Gomen." She said and held her hand out which the girl took, when she gasped in realisation " Are you a -" She was cut off by Hinata "Yup. We are, Don't tell anyone." Kira ran in the back room and came back with a mop and cleaned up the blood, and soon after put it away. The door opened and Aiden walked in, The first thing he smelt was blood, " Alright what happened." It wasnt a question it was a statement,Kira came in, " Kira Attacked, ummm" Sakura stopped talking as looked over at the girl, "Ikari Akira" She jumped in, Hinata continued, " But we have it all sorted now but she promised to keep it a secret about us." Aiden nodded, " Kira, it's ok, You have yet to get used to it, i'm not angry." Kira gave a sad smile, "I'm not mad at all either," Akira Grinned, " I'm happy I finaly got to meet some of my own people."

Everyone looked towards her, " Sorry but my powers are locked away so thats why I couldnt do crapppppp to defend my self." The four Smirked at each other, " Guys what are you smirking at?" She said, Which made them smirk even more at her, " Weeeellll you might like this Plan of ours," Sakura Started, " You see If I can find this book I have," Aiden said, " A book about us" Kira injected, " We may be able to break the seal on you powers." Hinata Finished, Akita stood there staring.

Stare

Smirk

STARE

SMIRK

**STARE**

**SMIRK**

" WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" She ran up the walls, on the ceiling, after a few minutes she calmed down " I think i might have this book you guys are on about, but I don't know where my parents hid it," Kira Stuffed her hands in her pockets, " But becuase they got the brainy asses killed I don't know where it is. But I definatly know Its In my house somewhere. And could you tell me your names please."

" Haruno Sakura."

" Hyuuga Hinata."

" Kuroyuuki no Aiden."

" Kuroyuuki no Kira. Aiden's younger Sister."

Akira grinned, " Lets goo to my place!" Sakura Opened her bag and Pulled out a folder an a two bars of chocolate " Kira-chan here are the designs and two Chocolate bars for you and Aiden-kun." The Siblings smiled, Kira took the Chocolate bars and placed the folder on the desk, the five of them left the shop, Akira changed the sign to closed and Aiden locked the door as Kira gave him his chocolate. They Followed Akira As the walked passed the Yamanaka Flower shop and the Hyuuga estate, they now were just walking past the Ichiraku ramen, " Sakura-chan!!!" the five turned to the loud voice, " What?" Sakura asked, Naruto ran over, " Come eat ramen with us." Naruto said (Shouted more like) " Us?" Hinata asked looking behind Naruto she saw Sasuke and Kakashi, " You guy go, i'll catch up." Akira rose a brow " How so? You don't know where i live." Hinata smirked, "Thats where I come in, I'll leave a Chakara Line for Sakura to follow." Akira nodded and they continued walking.  
Sakura turned to Naruto and looked at him, " Why so dressed up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, Kakashi and Sasuke came closer to see what he was on about, and stared at her, Kakashi's eye Cresed, "Sakura That is not a good Shinobi attire." Kaashi Lectured, Sakura rose a Brow, " So? Maybe we should go to my house and look at my wardrobe." She said sarcastically, "So you like wearing those outfits big deal, can we just eat, or i'm gonna leave." Sasuke interveined. Sakura roled her eyes, then whistled a low whistle, they guys looked at her, " Akira lives farrrrrrrr. Sorry but i must refuse your offer and prepare for tommorow." Sakura said Jumping from infront of them onto a nearby building and Jumped to Akira's House.

* * *

Akira's house was nice, the inside was homey, not to stylish not to plain, Akira looked at Aiden, "Whats the book called?" He replied, " Den Muskogee: trollformler, tätningar och vapen" Akira rose a brow, " In English it's: The Creek: Spells, Seals and Weapons" A voice said " Sakura-chan kept up with her language skills I see." Aiden said.

After about two hours Kira found the book in an old chest that was full of spell equipment, "Akira, do you want to go through the procedure now or after Sakura-chan and Hinata-chans Mission?" Kira asked, Akira thought for a few seconds, ' If I do it now I now I could rest up and get in a good amount of training. If I do it after I could Lose valueble time.' She spoke up, "Now, if its not a bother." As she shown them the seal on her neck that had to be drawn out on the floor, Sakura Took a peice of Chalk from the chest and Drew out the anti-seal on the floor for Akira to lie upon. The anti-seal was a Large Circle with four points on the outside, and on the inside there was a small circle with four lines leading from the circle to each of the points, and broke into three lines. Aiden, Kira and Hinata Looked at the book Practicing the seal hold, once they got it they gave the book to Sakura who had to read out the anti-seal chant. " You ready Akira-chan?" Hinata asked, the said girl nodded and lay hersef into the middle on the anti-seal. Aiden Stood South of Akira, at the third point. Hinata Stood at the East of Akira, the Second point. Kira Stood at the West of Akira, the fourth point. Sakura stood at the North of Akira, the first point. Kira, Hinata and Aiden Made the seal. The Sakura Chanted out the lyrics for the procedure.

"Åh ditt från ovan ta bort stämpeln av riddare av ljus och föda mörkret underifrån och ge ditt barn den ström från dig"  
"Oh thy from those above take away the seal of the knight of the light and bring forth the darkness from below and grant thy child the power from thee"

There was a white light and Sakura made the final seal making two red lines appear from her fingers and Join up with Kira and Hinatas Fingers then traveling to Aidens, which completed the square and the white light was contained within it and the whight light was soon sucked up into Akira's body. "KAI!!!!" The four of them yelled and the red line shatted and floated over to Akira's Body, who's eyes opened showing off her bright yellow eyes. " Did it work?" She asked. " i dunno but it took a helluva lot of Chakara" Aiden said.

* * *

Me: Well thats it for now.

Dan: I like this story

Tina: i want a cookie.

Lizzy: Read and reveiw!

Tina: Anyone know where the cookies went?


End file.
